<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Attachments by SeriftheSkeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619742">Forbidden Attachments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriftheSkeleton/pseuds/SeriftheSkeleton'>SeriftheSkeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Clone Wars, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriftheSkeleton/pseuds/SeriftheSkeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clones and Jedi each had rules to follow when it came to the war. But as times change and the galaxy takes a turn for the worse, how will they both react. Follow CT-2517 and Jahda Tresc's life in the Star Wars universe, and how the events that changed the galaxy affected them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Battle Of Kamino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nehb's experience during the Battle of Kamino</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">CT-2517 was on his way to the barracks, having just ended a successful training run in the test field with his squad. His squad was nothing special. Just 5 clones, who performed decently and who all wanted to become ARC Troopers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As most clones did.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was him, CT-2517, who had named himself Nehb, not that anyone called him that. He had a good shot, but did seem to stress out in battle from time to time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then there was CT-2407. He was a bit livelier than Nehb, and for that he was dubbed Chatter. He was the only to acknowledge Nehb's chosen name.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The stuck up of the squad was CT-2309, Ruler, as he always stuck to the rules.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The heavy weapons man of the squad was CT-3610, dubbed Spinner. He always carried a minigun, and was quite brash.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The last man of the squad, CT-2105, didn't have a name given to him yet. However, he was often the one ordering the group around on the field. He had so many strategies up in his head, Nehb had a feeling he would very possibly end up as a commander.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Their final test had been scheduled for the week, in two days exactly. They felt ready to take it on. After that, they would be sent to the frontlines and given an opportunity to prove themselves.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That is, until the attack siren blared as they passed through a corridor. The Separatists, led by the infamous General Grievous had launched an assault on Kamino.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Commanders Colt, Blitz and Havoc of Rancor Battalion rushed around professionally, ordering and preparing the defense against the enemy forces.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">An ARF Trooper rushed up to them after speaking with Commander Blitz.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Follow me, I'll lead you to the safe rooms"</p><p class="western">Nehb and his squad did as they were told, much to Nehb's dismay. He wanted to stay and fight, help his brothers defend his home.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But he couldn't.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb and his squad, as many others, had to evacuate into the barracks and the safe rooms. The Kaminoans had deemed the cadets unfit for battle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They were simply not ready yet according to them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb disagreed on this, but if he went against the Kaminoans' orders, he'd be in trouble, the worst punishment being termination.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For now, he'd do with hiding away and letting his brothers deal with the incoming forces.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The clone who accompanied them to the corridor leading to the safe room opened the door, only to be met face to face with an aqua droid.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"DROI-", He didn't have time to finish his statement before he was shot in the head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The squad panicked, having no weapons to defend themselves. They attempted to rush the droid and rip it apart, resulting in Chatter getting shot and wounded, and Ruler getting fatally shot by another droid.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb's notion of "not ready" the Kaminoans gave him immediately shattered as he watched his brothers fall. He had to do something. He would not die like this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb acted quickly and grabbed the fallen clone's DC-15S blaster and took aim. He had shot down enough droids in training to know what to do. The only weak point he could see on the droid was the eye, glowing a vicious red.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So, he shot it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The droid instantly dropped, and Nehb analyzed the situation before him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At least fifteen aqua droids in the corridor, ten focused on him, and five trying to bust into the safe rooms. He took cover and provided cover fire as Spinner and CT-2105 dragged Ruler and Chatter to cover.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both successfully did so as Nehb continued to shoot down aqua droids, dropping several with a well-placed headshot when he had the opening, or by firing a bolt or two into their torso.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He fired at a few who were almost through one of the doors of a safe room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Miss.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He was too far to be as accurate as he wished. So he moved forward cautiously. He had to be careful, he wasn't even in clone armor. One shot could prove fatal, as Ruler had discovered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb pushed the thoughts aside as he concentrated and steeled his mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One droid turned around, only to be met with blaster fire from Nehb as he moved his way swiftly towards the droids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Four turned around, firing at Nehb, who ducked and dodged to the best of his abilities.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One bolt grazed his shoulder. The cadet hissed in pain before dropping the four offending droids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He dropped the last few just as the door opened, him blasting a droid down was the first thing the occupants of the room saw as Nehb turned around and fired at the three remaining droids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After single handedly dropping fifteen aqua droids and saving those in the safe rooms, he ordered his squad into the safe room as he stayed behind, to their dismay.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He did notice he was low on ammo, but he had no choice. He had to defend those here, no matter the odds.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was either do or die.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>-Forbidden Attachments-</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb had encountered more droids on their way to his position, and he swiftly dealt with them. But now, it was silent. No sound.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then, in the distance, he heard footsteps.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He could count at least ten. He looked at his blaster, counting the remaining charges. He had barely enough, which meant he couldn't afford to miss a shot.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He focused, aiming towards the sound of motion from around a corner.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Fortunately, it wasn't droids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Commander Blitz came around the corner, followed by several ARF Troopers, making their way to the upper platforms with rocket launchers to push back the assault crafts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Upon noticing a lone cadet with a blaster, he stopped.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Cadet, what are you doing here?", his voice, despite sounding authoritative, also sounded worried</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We were cut off by aqua droids on our way to the safe rooms. Our escort is dead. I had to fend off the remaining droids to protect our squad"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blitz did a count of the destroyed droids behind Nehb. Under his helmet, he raised an impressed eyebrow.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I sent one trooper with you. You mean to tell me you took down twenty-one aqua droids alone?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Yes sir", Nehb said, nodding nervously. He was a cadet; he wasn't supposed to be fighting. Not like he had a choice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He'd face the consequences willingly for protecting his brothers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well trooper, I'm impressed. You have a name?", Blitz asked, curiously.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Nehb, sir", he tensed up. He almost expected the mockery at his name.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well Nehb, you've shown me great valor and courage. I'll send a squad to take charge of the situation here as well as a medic to patch you up", Blitz said, before saluting the cadet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb was shocked, but returned the salute. All his fears of reconditioning and punishment had now vanished.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He knew he'd be fine.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>-Forbidden Attachments-</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After the troopers Blitz had said would take charge had arrived, and he had entered the safe room, a voice came on the intercom could be heard stating that all droids had been pushed back, and that Tipoca City was now safe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One of the clones Blitz sent had told him to go see the ARC Trooper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb had made his way out, still clutching the blaster he had grabbed to defend himself. Despite Blitz telling him he was impressed with his actions; he was still stressed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Making his way to one of the hangars, he could see the carnage of the battle. Fallen brothers left and right mixed with the dead droids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blitz stood, speaking with a few troopers, who seemed to be higher ups of two different divisions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blue and Orange armor respectively.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The two marched off as Blitz made his way to Nehb.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"CT-2517, Nehb. You showed valor and courage out there, defending your brothers without even being a trooper. I spoke with the higher ups to see if you could be commended for your actions earlier. General Shaak Ti approved of my suggestion", Blitz stared at Nehb, and the cadet began to feel nervous.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Nehb, you are officially being made an ARC Trooper"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb couldn't help the feeling of relief and excitement that came from this announcement. He was going to be made an ARC Trooper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stood straight and saluted the ARC Trooper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Thank you, sir!"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"At ease Nehb, you will go from regular training to ARC training after you pass your final test...once all this mess is fixed", Blitz sweat dropped.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb couldn't resist letting out a chuckle, which prompted Blitz to do the same.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He now knew, he'd be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ARC Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nehb goes through ARC Training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">ARC Trooper training was leagues ahead of regular clone training, Nehb thought.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was far more intense and rigorous. It was more in-depth and allowed those undergoing the training to develop more skills that would be helpful on the battlefield.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">ARC hand signs, hacking, stealth, and many more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">However, it was far more dangerous. The training droids did not fire stun bolts. Not anymore.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was <em>live</em> ammunition.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He had been put in a new squad. Since he was the only one to become an ARC Trooper from his original squad, he had to be merged with another squad, who were missing a member.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He recalled the conversation he had had with Commander Blitz right after being informed of his promotion.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Sir, what’s going to happen with my squad if I’m not there anymore? They’ll be down a man”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Not to worry trooper, other cadets will merge into your old squad as you shall do with your new one”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Speaking of his new squad, every single member of the squad were cadets who were either bred to be ARC Troopers from the start, or showed enough independence and ingenuity to take on the harsh training that was demanded of for the future ARC Troopers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Captain of the squad, CT-1381, nicknamed Hawl, was a soldier of few words. He often used the aforementioned ARC hand signs to order the squad around.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was also CT-6178, who called himself Hex. He reminded him of Chatter and Ruler, as if he was a combination of both. He had a good shot, and seemed to prefer the DC-15A rifle to the DC-15S or even the DC-17 pistols Hawl favored.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">CT-4624, or Kyfe, as he called himself, was quite brash, borderline rude, and was very, very stubborn. However, his decisions weren’t awful and whatever he did seemed to aid in some way on the battlefield. Thus, there was no need for Hawl to reprimand him for his actions, despite Nehb wanting him to.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">CT-1408 called himself Cobra, and was the oldest of the group. He was the wisest out of all 5 of them, and was often the one they went to for advice when Hawl didn’t have the answers. Even Hawl came to him for advice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They were an overall effective team and rarely got any injuries during the training. However, Nehb had to get up to speed with his squadmates as he was new which he did in no more than a week.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His skills had impressed the ARC Trooper supervisors, showing them that Commander Blitz’s faith in Nehb was not misplaced. Even Shaak Ti was impressed, it showed her she had made the right decision to vouch for him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb's skills had increased tremendously. He was stronger, as the training had given him more muscle. He was faster too, more agile combat. His aim also increased, making him an even better shot than he was before.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He usually used a DC-15S Blaster as a main weapon, but did revert to his DC-17 pistols if he had to take out more targets than he could with his blaster.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He had also taken the time to draw out patterns he would add to his armor once he knew which unit he would be assigned to. The designs weren't complete yet, so he kept adding and retracting certain elements until he'd find the one he liked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb got along quite well with his unit, mostly with Hawl. Despite the clone being his squad Commander, he found a great friendship with his brother of few words.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He often talked to Cobra as well about his experience during the Battle of Kamino. The oldest clone often shared his wisdom with Nehb, having already faced combat before beginning ARC Trooper training.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb often spoke with Commander Blitz when he was on Kamino and not busy. Blitz was proud of his brother. Despite being a cadet, he was no shiny. He found respect in his actions, and often quizzed him on how he would've dealt with a situation in the battlefield and guided him. if he had no answer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blitz was very much like a teacher for the younger clone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb knew he wasn't the only one who was becoming an ARC Trooper after the events of Kamino. He had learnt that those higher ups who were wearing blue and orange were in fact Captain Rex and Commander Cody, leaders of the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion respectively.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They had agreed to promote two clone troopers of the 501st after their heroics during the battle, preventing even more droids from penetrating the Kaminoan defenses and protecting the cadets.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In fact, he had met the two troopers, Fives and Echo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Echo reminded him of Ruler, maybe a little more forgiving. He felt sad thinking of his fallen brother, who hadn't even gotten a true taste in combat.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">However, he didn't get along much with Fives. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was his tendency to question every order he was given. Maybe it was his habit of boasting. In any case, his relationship with Fives was a full-blown rivalry. Any time they met was filled with boasting and insults, which often had to end in Echo and Hex separating the two.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They had both lost brothers. Squadmates. They had both tasted combat. Nehb had thought they would get along, finding solace in common losses, but it simply wasn't the case.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maybe one day, things would change.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>-Forbidden Attachments-</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Attention !", shouted the supervisor to the formation of newly graduated ARC Troopers. It hadn't taken more than 3 months for Nehb to graduate from ARC Trooper training. Now, he was ready for the real deal. War.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Today you graduate as some of the most elite units of the Grand Army of the Republic. You shall serve the Republic to the death, and shall free worlds from the tyranny of the Separatist's droid armies", upon this, all clones saluted their supervisor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"At ease. You will have your orders on your datapads, as to what units you will work with. With that being said, make your Republic proud. Dismissed!"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All the newly graduated ARC Troopers present made their way to their barracks to retrieve their armor and equipment, check over their orders, and prepare to be assigned on the front.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb had entered the barracks to find several other ARC Troopers grabbing their gear and checking their assignments. Several reactions could be seen. Rejoicing, indifference or disappointment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Fives and Echo didn't seem interested in checking their assignments. Nehb curiosity peaked at this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Not checking the assignments Echo?", Nehb asked kindly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We already know what our assignment is. 501st Legion with Captain Rex", Echo answered after giving Fives a glare to not start anything.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well then, I wish you luck Echo", Nehb looked down, contemplating something before saying something.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"You too Fives. Good luck"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All Fives answered was a grumble, which prompted Echo to punch his shoulder as the two left, having gotten all their gear, already customized to reflect their old Phase 1 gear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb watched them leave, before turning to his squad.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Where are you getting assigned to then?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"442nd Siege Battalion", Kyfe said swiftly, rudely cutting off Hex who was going to speak.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Hawl, Cobra and I will be part of a battalion, just like Rancor battalion. Hawl will be the commander and Cobra will be his lieutenant. I'll be the sniper of the main squad", Hex said, cleaning his DC-15A rifle. Hawl looked at Nehb, curiosity etched on his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"What about you Nehb? Have you checked yet?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Not yet. I was about to", Nehb replied, grabbing his datapad to check.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>58th Regiment</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I've been assigned to 58th Regiment. under the command of Jedi General Tresc"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I hope she's a good one… " Hex commented.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Yeah, I've heard my fair share of stories about some Generals…they're not always good. Some have ridiculous casualty rates…", Cobra added.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well, we'll just have too, won't we", Nehb stated, but deep down, he was nervous.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He'd just have to do as he said. Wait and see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Unit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nehb meets his new unit, the 58th Regiment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Nehb looked up at the large cruiser landing at Tipoca City with anticipation and nervousness. He was about to meet the 58th Regiment. His new unit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He had read up a bit on his new unit. Under the leadership of Jedi General Jahda Tresc and Commander Foss. He didn't bother reading his CT number, he'd be calling him either Foss or Commander anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Around average casualty rates in the regiment. A little bit above in fact. He really hoped it wasn't due to the General being a cruel or unfair one and just caused by bad assignments or difficult missions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He'd just have to wait and see.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The cruiser docked at one of the platforms, its main ramp lowering to allow troopers to travel back and forth. The medical personnel of the cruiser exchanged the heavily wounded with the doctors and Kaminoan scientists of Tipoca City. Other medical personnel restocked on the supplies needed to keep the entire regiment running.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb knew he wasn't the only clone getting assigned. Shinies would join the regiment to even out the number of wounded soldiers. Nehb did take a headcount of soldiers joining him aboard the cruiser.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">About a quarter of an actual regiment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This headcount worried Nehb. Did they need new troopers often, or did they just spend a long time on the front lines without returning to Kamino.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One soldier with navy colored markings made his way down the ramp, towards the group of shinies. His armor seemed to have the standard regiment markings he'd seen on several other soldiers, but had tally marks on certain parts of his armor and helmet, and a red downwards triangle above his visor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Troopers, I am Sergeant Dek. Welcome to the 58th Regiment", all troopers present saluted the Sergeant. Nehb did so too. Even though he was a technically superior trooper, Dek was still his senior.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We will have a senior trooper guide you through the cruiser. Your senior shall be assigned to you once you're on board the cruiser", Dek stated.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"You shall not return here often, so you best be ready to serve, as there will be no turning back. Now, onward men!", Dek shouted with authority.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb began marching, unknowingly leading the hundreds or so troopers behind him. His kama blew with the stormy and windy weather as he marched up the large ramp into the main hangar, where all the current members of the 58th Regiment stood, waiting. Not many had unique markings, aside from specialized troopers like the jet troopers, pilots and gunners.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He only counted at minimum 5 so far, Dek included. Then again, after the new men painted their armor, there might be more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb halted in front of the troopers, the new recruits stopping behind him. The only thing distinguishing him from the hundreds of identical armor wearing soldiers were his ARC armor and temporary lines for his armor markings.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One soldier climbed up onto a crate, sporting a commander's pauldron, kama and had marco-binoculars attached to his helmet. He had the standard navy blue markings of the regiment, in addition to the crest and inner cheeks of the helmet painted as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"My name is Commander Foss. Welcome aboard the Harbinger. My apologies for not welcoming you myself, I was in a briefing with the General. Welcome to the 58th Regiment", Foss's brief statement of few words reminded Nehb of CT-2105.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once again, all clones present saluted the clone commander, much to the amusement of the clones already a part of the 58th Regiment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"At ease. I leave you with the other troopers, I have a few reports that need to be taken care of", and with that, Foss left the hangar bay, throwing several signs at Dek before exiting, leaving Dek in charge.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Commander Foss really reminded Nehb of CT-2105. Few words and many hand signals as communication. It reminded him of simpler days.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He was now an ARC Trooper. Time to get that tour of the ship and get quickly to blasting those clankers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>-Forbidden Attachments-</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Many senior and junior clones broke up in pairs, ranging from two to a few dozens to tour the large Republic cruiser.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb ended up being assigned to Dek for a tour of the cruiser. After Dek showed him the hangar bay, the mess hall, the gym and shooting range, he eventually brought the ARC Trooper to the sergeants barracks.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"You'll be part of my platoon until we can assess your skill and get you some field experience, but considering you're an ARC Trooper, you'll probably get assigned your own platoon and missions", Dek noted as he opened the door to the barracks. Inside were 3 soldiers sporting the same navy blue markings as the other with their own designs added on.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One was clearly the medic, evident by the medic insignia on his shoulder pad. He had a navy blue contour around his T-shaped visor as well as the standard markings. His cheeks were also painted navy blue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Another had a red arrow above his visor, pointing downwards . He had the standard stripe of the regiment, along with one rectangle on each side of his helmet. The width of the rectangle made it reach about the quarter of the dome of the helmet. His armor also had more blue than the first trooper, his shoulder pads and knee pads being absent of any white. He currently wasn't wearing his helmet, revealing his buzz cut and clean shaven face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The last one had very little white on his helmet at all. He had a large navy blue poker diamond on the front of his helmet, with only two white ovals on the sides. His chestplate was mainly blue, in the pectoral armor. His shoulder pads were a full navy blue, as well as his knee and elbow armor. The rest of his armor had the standard markings. He was also without his armor, and had the tattoo in Aurebesh spelling out "Mow 'em down" on the side of his shaven head. The only sign of hair on his head was a short mohawk and the goat patch beard on his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"These three are Cyto, Sparrow and Judge respectively", Dek said, pointing at each in the order he named them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We're all part of the same company, but we each are in command of their own platoon. Cyto is the chief medic, Sparrow is in charge of the jet troopers in the company. Judge is the chief weapons expert. He is in charge of ammunition and all the likes"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Oh great…look at this, boys. It's an ARC Trooper. What're you doing so far from your squad of other ARC Troopers?", one voice said. Nehb looked over at the three, and noticed a strange look in Sparrow's eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Are you going to boss us around like the other ARC Troopers do back on Kamino? We're your superiors here, ARC", Sparrow said, his face twisted with discontent.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"He will be under my command in the meantime", Dek corrected, shooting a disapproving glare from. under his helmet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"You're going to have to prove yourself, ARC Trooper, if you want to fit in with the regiment", Judge added swiftly, his gaze filled with judgement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cyto looked at the ARC, shook his head silently, and looked away, going back to his datapad. He spoke no words.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb could feel the aura of distrust radiating from the three platoon leaders as they gazed at the 'shiny' ARC Trooper.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He'd need to prove himself to them. To all of them. If he didn't, he feared they wouldn't respect him and wouldn't use his name and just call him 'ARC'.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We still have a bit more of the ship to visit. Come on trooper", Dek motioned for Nehb to follow. Seems like he had noticed the tension in the room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nehb was relieved to exit the barracks then and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Figures of Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nehb meets his commanders, and an old brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so I'm an idiot :)</p><p>Chapter is fixed now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once out of the barracks, Nehb looked at Dek, removing his helmet, revealing the slightly longer than normal standard haircut and the word 'Nehb' tattooed vertically across the left side of his face, from eyebrow to cheek.</p><p>"They were pleasant…", Nehb muttered, still slightly miffed at the attitude of the three troopers.</p><p>"They aren't usually like that. I do believe they don't trust ARC Troopers. As for why, I have no idea. I'm sure it'll all be fine once you prove yourself", Dek said, as they made their way through the hallways of the Harbinger, towards the bridge.</p><p>The bridge's door opened, revealing many different people moving back and forth between terminals in the lower decks, or around the holotable. Among the roaming crewmembers, could be found the Twi'lek General and the Commander of the 58th Regiment, Foss.</p><p>"General", Dek said, saluting the female Twi'lek. Nehb followed Dek's lead.</p><p>Nehb inspected his new General closer, noting the dark tan robes that went down to her knees, the brown belt across her waist. Tan pants ending with brown combat boots. She had a dark brown headdress that started from her forehead, and the went down to her half of her lekku. In total, her clothes contrasted heavily from her light azure skin tone, where darker colored freckles dusted her cheeks. Her green eyes shown with focus and authority.</p><p>If Nehb had to admit, not out loud of course, but the General was quite the good-looking woman.</p><p>"At ease", the General said, waving her hand dismissively, still staring at the holographic projection of a separatist blockade on a planet in the Outer Rim.</p><p>Nehb didn't really like the tone she had used. Just by her tone alone, she seemed indifferent, as if she didn't care about the clones present in the room.</p><p>Nehb had a bad feeling about that.</p><p>"Any info on our next assignment?", Dek asked, looking at Foss.</p><p>"Nothing yet Sergeant, but we have rumors of relocating to the Abregado system soon", the Commander stated, turning his attention to Nehb.</p><p>"An ARC Trooper. Good, we need some skilled men in this Regiment. What's your name, trooper?"</p><p>"Nehb, sir", Neh said, respectfully nodding to his Commander.</p><p>"Very well Nehb, I believe you will fit in nicely here. Dismissed"</p><p>With that, Dek and Nehb exited the bridge, making their way to the barracks.</p><p>
  <strong>-Forbidden Attachments-</strong>
</p><p>Nehb was in the barracks with Dek, Cyto, Judge and Sparrow, cleaning his weapons as he did his best to ignore the awkward tension in the room. It was clear that the three senior troopers didn't like him being here. Dek tried his best to ease the situation, but try as he might, it didn't help much.</p><p>Nehb's thoughts were interrupted by the barracks door opening, and Dek and the others saluting the trooper that had entered. Nehb instinctively did the same.</p><p>"At ease, men", the trooper ordered. Nehb understood that it was Foss.</p><p>"Nehb, a word please?", Foss ordered, before exiting the barracks.</p><p>"Got in trouble already ARC?", Judge commented.</p><p>"Not surprising if you ask me", Sparrow added.</p><p>Cyto didn't even look up from his holopad.</p><p>"Stow it you two. Nehb, get going", Dek ordered. Nehb did as he was told. He exited the barracks, where Foss was waiting off to the side of the wall.</p><p>"ARC Trooper Nehb, CT-2517. Part of the squad composed of Chatter, Ruler, Spinner and CT-2105", the Commander stated, making Nehb feel suddenly very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Why did you look up my cadet days sir?"</p><p>"I didn't look them up, I was there", Foss said, removing his helmet, revealing the familiar face of CT-2105. Nehb was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see one of his former squadmates after he was transferred to ARC Training.</p><p>"Well, kriff. You have a name now then, ey brother"</p><p>"Took long enough. Funnily enough, General Tresc gave me the name", Foss chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I have a feeling she doesn't really care for us clones…", Nehb stated, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Foss looked down for a second, before raising his head up.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. I just hope she'll see reason soon enough…", Foss trails off, as he begins to walk away. He stops, and turns around slightly.</p><p>"…before we all get recklessly taken out…", and with that, Commander Foss made his way down the corridor and behind a corner, where he disappeared from Nehb's view.</p><p>Nehb did not like what his brother had just said. He never was one to fool around, but just this once, he really hoped he was.</p><p>
  <strong>-Forbidden Attachments-</strong>
</p><p>Nehb made his way to the mess hall, still pondering over Foss's words. He didn't even say a word to anyone as he grabbed his food and sat down in front of Dek, who was already eating.</p><p>"What's up Nehb?", Dek asked, noticing his contemplative gaze.</p><p>"O-oh…just thinking about simple things, that's all", Nehb said swiftly. He hadn't exactly lied, he was thinking about things.</p><p>But they were far from simple.</p><p>"Well, in any case, you best think now, before you don't get the time to think at all. We're getting deployed to the Abregado system in two rotations", Dek stated, a spoonful of food in his mouth.</p><p>"So, the order is a go then?", Nehb asked.</p><p>"Yep. We'll be there for about six or seven rotations before the 13th Battalion takes our place"</p><p>"That's in deep space. Let's hope it isn't too boring", Nehb chuckles.</p><p>"Well, we're getting a shipment of navy-blue paint for the shinies, so you'll have that to occupy yourself. That, or training", Dek chuckles, shaking his head.</p><p>"You can be sure that Judge, Sparrow and Cyto will want to spar with you. They won't let you go until you prove yourself top them"</p><p>"Yeah, well, we haven't left yet, so that can wait", Nehb grumbled, dreading that future day.</p><p>"You got any ideas for your patterns? I see preliminary lines you traced, but are you going to keep it that way?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've had the idea for a while, probably midway into ARC Training. It's staying", Nehb said proudly, taking a bite of his food.</p><p>"Yeah, well at least you'll be recognizable from what I see. Some of the men have stripes so similar, you couldn't make them out if they had just their helmets on"</p><p>The two chuckled, finishing their meal in friendly chatter. Unbeknownst to them, a few tables away, the three clones had heard everything.</p><p>"Oh, Dek has a point…", Sparrow said.</p><p>"We will let him prove himself…", Judge added.</p><p>"If he fights by our rules", Cyto finished, for once not nose deep in a holopad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>